warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Power
Be sure to rate the page, vote on the poll on the talk page, and give feedback! Thank you Prolouge: A small, black cat looked around, her beady eyes flashing. "Flame," She ordered, "Get me the portal," A small, shaking tom, of about 5 moons, with a bright orange and red tortie coat nodded and hurried off. The black cat paced the den, "I fear the time had come...She will be born in a few days...there's no way to stop it. That kit will be the most powerful in centurys. My downfall." Suddenly, she snapped around, eyes gazing crazily, wide open with fear. A small yelp left her throat. Another cat, half hidden by the shadows, charged up to her, fear reflected on his face. "What's wrong? My ruler! What is happening to you?" The gray cat stared down into his leader's eyes, which were spinning crazily in her head. Suddenly, she stood straight up, her eyes normal, looking like nothing had happened. The gray cat slinked away. "Flame!" She yelled, looking for the cat. Flame came darting out from around a corner, with something small and silvery in his mouth. He placed the silver thing on the floor in front of the black cat. "Here, Isabeth," He said very quietly, "I got you the portal," The small cat bounded out of the den. Isabeth examined the silver strip, the portal. Misty blues, grays, blacks, and whites swirled around in it, fading and reapearing, changing shape an color, glittering slightly. Isabeth's eyes widened with pleasure, and she picked up the portal. Slowly, she took on end in her paw and streched it with the other, until the thin silver scrap had become a circle large enough for a cat to climb through. "Emberclan..." She whispered to the portal, "Show me emberclan," Slowly, the silver swirls dissapeared, replaced by trees and a clearing. Den entrances were hidden in the bushes and rocks surrounding the clearing. "The nursery...I need to see the nursery," Isabeth whispered hoarsly, her voice barly loud enough to hear. The picture in the portal zoomed in on one of the den entrances. Inside, and white she-cat lay on the floor, her mouth open. Another cat was leaning over her, saying something, "Sound!" Isabeth screeched maddingly, "I need sound!" Her eyes spun crazily again. Almost at once, the voices of the cats came flooding out of the portal. Isabeth's eyes stopped spinning. She leaned in closer to the portal. "Ahhhhhh uhhhhhh....." The she-cat was panting heavily and slowly. Suddenly the slow breathing sounds became rapid, panicked. The she-cat yowled in upmost agony, writhing on the floor. The cat leaning over her started whispering frantically. "Snowmist, calm yourself. Calmmm...." He was obiously the medicine cat. "I ca- aaahhhhh- I can't!" She screeched, "I can't! No!" The medicine cat's brow furroed. "I don't know why..." He whispered to himself. "Silence!" Isabeth screeched to the portal. The voices of the cats in the nursery faded. "Snowmist..." She spat in pure loathing,"is giving birth to the most powerful cat ever to exist. I cannot change the fates. The cat must be born..." She scowled, then a smile spread slowly across her face,"Six clans...they'll have to be seperated. Togther would be too much power....Yes! I know what to do! It won't stop the cat forever, but long enough!" She turned to Flame,"I need to enter the portal. Get it ready for me," The gray cat sudenly jumped out, "But Isabeth- sorry, I meant 'but leader'- you're much too old for portal traveling. It could weaken you badly. If you were in the clans you would be one of the oldest warriors." Isabeth whirled around sharply, "Do. not. speak. of the clans." She hissed, "and I am not too old," She turned back around to face the portal."Now..." She snarld, and dove into the portal. Flame rushed and looked into the portal. Emberclan's clearing was no longer empty. A lone black figure was stalking over towards the nursery. She looked up, and somehow seemed to see Flame staring at her. She opened her mouth and said something, and the portal clouded over, into silver wisps again. Flame started shaking slightly. He turned and asked the gray cat, "What will Isabeth do to the kit being born?" The gray cat just shook his head, "I just don't know. I really don't. She can't kill the kit, no matter what, it will survive. But she can kill It's mother, amking it weaker." The cat sighed, "I really have no idea." Chapter One: Meadowkit My eyes snapped open, letting in a stream of sunlight. Fuzzy gray shapes were moving on one side of the den, and a larger shape was sitting to the left, watching the smaller shapes. The large shape suddenl stood up and walked over to me. "You're awake," She said non-chalantly. "My mate, Goldenfoot, found you on the Pineclan border. He thought you might be dead. I have to take care of you now, since I'm the only queen." Pineclan? What was that? I tried to remember where I was before, but everything seemed blurry and strange. "Anyway, I'm Silversky. I have two kits, Beekit and Oakkit," She pointed her tail towards the direction of the two cats palying together in the den, "You're a newborn aren't you? Only a few sunrises old I would guess," She studied me quizzically. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask where I was, but no sunds came out except a little whimper.No one heard. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I opened my eyes, yawning and streching. One of Silversky's kits were stading over me. "Hi!" The kit said, bouncing around. He was talking very fast and excited, "I'm Oakkit! I'm really glad you're here because then there are more cats to play with! Beekit's my sister, she's reaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyyy annoying, so I'm happy that I can play with you! What do you want to do?" Before I could even open my mouth to answer, Oakkit started talking again, "I''want to play warriors," He said importantly, "I'll be leader and you'll be my apprentice! Come on!" Oakkit jumped up and started bouncing around the nursery, flicking his tail happily. I got up, unsteady, and yawned. "What's a leader?" I asked trying out my voice for the second time in my life. This time, it work, even if it was a little wobbily. Oakkit stared at me in surprize. "You don't know what a leader is? How about a Deputy then?" I shook my head, "A medicine cat?" I shook my head again. "Then you must know what an apprentice is!" I decided to take a guess, "An apprenice is...a cat in training?" Oakkit's eyes were gleaming, "Correct! Who trains the apprentices?" I sighed, "I have no idea," "Warriors of course!" He exclaimed, "They're called mentor when they train an apprentice though. We're kits. Medicine cats are the healers. They take care of sick or ingured cats, and make them better angain!" Oakkit started bouncing around again, "And a leader is the one in clarge of the clan! They make all the rules and things like that. The deputy is the second in charge. If the leader dies they become leader. A leader has nine lives, though. The deputys also organize the hunting patrols and border patrols." Oakkit smiled importantly, proud of knowing so much. "Now can we play warriors?" I nodded. The rest of the day went by fine, with the warm sun shining down the whole time. Chapter Two: Fallkit Four sunrises ago I had woken up in Creekclan. At first I didn't understand ''anything, but now I really like it here. The other kits in the nursery were really nice to me, and the two queens, Lakewind and Spottedsun are taking turns looking after me. I turned towards the nursery, stepping over a puddle. My reflection was shimmering in it, and I was surprised at how I actually looked. A bright white she-cat, with grey stripes and amber eyes. I jumped over the puddle, and landed short, getting my paws wet. I shook out the water, then bounded into the nursery. I ran up to Spottedsun, "Can you tell me and Spicekit a story?" I asked. Spottedsun smiled at me, and curled her tail around my feet. "Of course Fallkit, why wouldn't I?" I snuggled up into my mossy nest, and closed my eyes as Spottedsun began her story. Soon I fell into a deep sleep. My dream started out normal enough, but it got weirder and weirder. A small black cat was pacing a den. She kept on looking up at a orange cat, "Flame!" She finally said, "Get the portal!" The cat nodded and slipped off, soon returning with a small, silvery thing. The black cat streched the silver stuff into a big clircle, and said, "Pineclan, the nursery," The silver immediatly turned into a picture of a den, with a small kit curled up in a nest, fast asleep. The black cat looking into the portal nodded, "All clear," She said. Then she whispered another clan, but it was so quiet I couldn't hear. Then in the portal, a picture of me sleeping appeared. That scared me. '' I woke up, my heart pounding. How could I be in my own dream? It didn't make sense. And now was that strange cat looking at me awake? I shuddered at the though. But it was just a dream, wasn't it? Pray to Starclan it was... "Fallkit?" Spottedsun asked, looking nervous, "What's wrong? You look scared...or upset," I figited a little, "It's...fine. Nothing's wrong. I just fell asleep for a bit and had a- um, well- ''strange dream. It's nothing. Really," Spottedsun still looked nervous for a moment. She seemed to be thinking of something to say that would lighten the miment. Suddenly she laughed, "Oh my, was my story really boring enough to make you fall asleep?" She laughed again, and Spicepaw and I laughed with her. "No, it wasn't boring." I said, "I just fell asleep! Get it? Fall''kit! ''Fall asleep!" I laughed expectantly. After a while Spottedsun laughed too, but I could tell it was a forced one. I winced, "Was that not funny?" I asked aniously. "No, dear," Spottedsun promised, "No, of couse it was funny! You're a great joke-teller!" She smiled, but even her light and happy mood didn't make make my spirits rise. All I wanted was to fit in with everyone, and how could do that if I was having strange, creepy dreams and couldn't even tell a joke? I sighed, and closed my eyes again, snuggling deeper into the moss. Chapter Three: Coalkit "Stop it!" I whined, covering my eyes with my tail. "Leave me alone Lightpaw!" I got up and ran into the nursery,hiding behind Gorsefur, who was my foster mother, since the other queen didn't want to take care of me. Lightpaw came pelting in after me. "Lightpaw!" Gorsefur scolded, " Your younger brother, Hawkkit is sleeping! Do not disturb him!" Lightpaw looked down at her paws, "Yes Mother," She meowed, and walked out. I looked over to Hawkkit. Before he had been born, I'' had been the youngest kit in the nursery, at only a few sunrises old. Now Hawkkit was the youngest kit in FalconClan. I got here because, well, I just ''appeared. Petalstar had found me, lying on the ground near her den, a couple of sunrises ago. I had been brought to the nursey and taken care of by Gorsefur. I stared at Hawkkit as he slept, his chest rising and falling heavily, in a soft, soothing pattern. Suddenly, I felt very sleepy too. I lay down beside Hawkkit, curling up into a ball. I started licking my dull black tabby fur, flicking my tail lazily. My tail must have accidentaly brushed him, because he turned to face me. "Coalkit?" He asked. "Yes Hawkkit? What is it?" I replied, closing my eyes, trying to let the comforting land of dreams take over. "Nothing..." He said drowliy, "I just...oh, never mind," Hawkkit rooled over and feel fast asleep. Suddenly, I didn't feel tired anymore. I felt bursting with energy. I watched from outside the nursery as Lightpaw and her friend Heatherpaw. I got the strangest feeling. I couldn't wait five and a half moons to go outside the clans, to explore the world beyond. I wanted to explore it now. I jumped up, and ignoring Gorsefur's cry of astonisment, tore out of the clearing, into the marshy woods sourrounding FalconClan camp. I ran and ran, deeper into the thicket of trees. Slowly the sky grew darker. A owl howled overhead. I shivered in the cold. Panting heavily, I slowed down. The wind blew on my fur, tickling it slightly. I looked around at the trees, dark and gloomy, looming ominously above me. A chill swept down my back.This didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Chapter Four:Bramblekit "Gotcha!" Dewkit exclaimed, jumping on top of me. I feel to the ground with a thud, and started madly scrambling to get out from under Dewkit, who was five moons old. "Dewkit!" Berrypelt scolded, "Bramblekit's not even a half a moon old get, be gentle with him!" Berrypelt was Dewkit and Frostkit's mother. She had a sharp personality, but was very caring and protective deep down inside. She had a reddy-brown tabby belt, and bright, glistening blue eyes. Dewkit and Frostkit mildly resembled her, with a tabby pelt and blue eyes, but their pelt was a light golden-orange, just like their father's. I looked so out of place, with my tortie brown pelt and green eyes. Dewkit jumped off me, "Sorry Bramblekit," She said lazily, "Sorry Mother," Berrypelt nodded, "I'll just be gone for a moment, I need to have a work with Pebblefoot, then I'll be back. Behave yourselfs, okay?" We both nodded. Almost as soon as she had gone, Dewkit jumped up to me. "Hey Bramblekit!" She said in an excited whisper, "I've got a great idea!" "What?" I asked, mildly interested. "Let's sneak out of camp! It will be soooooooooo fun! We can explore! Come on!" Dewkit jumped up and ran to the door of the den. She turned her head back to look at me, "Aren't you coming?" She asked, surpirsed. When I slowly shook my head, she added, "Or are you a scardey-mouse?" "Fine, I'll come..." I sighed, "I guess it will be fun," I plodded after her, into the sunny morning air of BoulderClan. "shhhh......" Dewkit said, kreeping behind a rock, and then darting out the entrance to the Bolderclan camp. I followed her unsteadily. Once outside the camp, everything seemed strange and disorted. Shadows streched in wierd, long shapes, and it was errily silent. The only thing pretty about it was the spots of bright yellow sunlight, dancing on the ground. I stepped on one, and the light shone on to me, illuminating my fur, making it glow like a bright light. Dewpaw watched me doing this and laughed, "You look like a firefly!" I smiled, and started laughing too. A stick cracked behind us. Dewpaw spun around, eyes ablaze with energy. "Who's there?" She spat, looking around, teeth bared, claws out and raised. I have to admit, I admired her enengetic spirt and courage. "Show yoursel-" Dewpaw stooped mid-work, turning to face the great shape that stood before her. A small gasp escaped her mouth, barley audible. "oh..." She backed away slowly. Te badger, towering over her small form, looked down and let out a low growl. Dewpaw let out a squeak and sprinted away, as fast as possible. The badger seemed confused, but soon enough he turned and saw me. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the ground with fear, my heart wildly hammering my ribcage. The badger raised it's paw, preparing to strike. "RUN!!!" A kit, about my age, came bowling into me, knocking me out of harm's way. I lay on my side, winded, as the kit ran after me tumbling through the the bracken and landing practically on top of me. "Are you stupid or something?" He yelled suddenly, "You can't count on other people to save the day, you know!" I winced, "I'm...sorry..." I mumbled, averting my gaze to the ground. The kit's expression softened, "I'm sorry. I just...oh, never mind. I'm Coalkit, by the way." He smiled. I turned to look at him, "I'm Bra-" I stopped mid-sentence. I didn't know what had happened. As soon as I had looked directly at Coalkit, a sort of eletric shock, like lightning, had surged through my body. I stood there, momentarily stunned, before continuling, "I'm Bramblekit." Chapter Five: Coalkit: "Oh, okay, hi," I said, but my mind was on other things. What had that thing that jolted through me been? It had happened when Bramblekit and I had locked eyes with eachother. What was it? In a way, it sort of felt like, well....a spark, a huge one, flying through me. Had I just imagined it? But Bramblekit had felt it too, I was pretty sure of that. Mabye Bramblekit knew what it was though. "What was that?!" I asked him, "That shock that went through me. What was it?" Bramblekit fighited a bit, and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, a bit like a fish really. Finally he spoke, "What shock? I don't know what you're talking about?" I sighed, fed up with this cat who refused to give a direct answer, "Don't lie, because I know you felt it too. What was it?" Bramblekit looked up again, and our eyes connected. Once more, the current traveled through me. But this time, it didn't go. It pulsed through me, in time to the beat of my heart. Even though I didn't nessicarily like the feeling of it, it gave me the wonderful sensation that nothing bad could happen, like I could control the world. Bramblekit cleared his throat. "I'm not exactly sure what it is. Anyway, why are you here? I was convinced to leave camp by Dewkit," "Oh!" The question surprized me a little, "I....well, wanted to explore." I felt uncomfortable giving away that I had broken the rules to a complete stranger, "I left the camp, and went into the forest," "So...what clan are you from then?" Bramblekit asked me quietly. Then he started speaking hurriedly, "I don't really belong to my clan, Bolderclan, actually. My parents aren't from my clan. I don't know where or who my parents are. I just appeared one day, or that's what Dewkit says." He shrugged. "Dewkit's almost an apprentice. I'm not even a moon old yet though. Everyone says I'm so little. I don't think so though." I was stunned by the similaritys we had, "I'm from Falconclan." I told him, "I dont know who my parents are either. I just appeared too! And I'm not a moon old yet either, I think I'm around 12 sunrises old." "Same," Bramblekit replied, "Though I haven't been counting the days. I'd guess I'm around the age you are though. I think I need to be going back to my camp soon though, or cats will worry about me. Dewkit proably got back and told them about the badger. They'll think I'm dead if I don't hurry. G'bye. Nice meeting you!" He ran off into the forest, in a funny gait. I watched him go. I was all alone now. Probably, no one but Gorsefur would notice I was gone. To them, I was the odd, part clan kit. I trugded back to camp lomsome and tired. Chapter Six: Smokekit: Sandpaw sprinted across the pebbles, after the mouse she had just seen. She lost her footing, and fell, with a splash, into the river. I couldn't help but giggle. Swiftkit shot me a glare. "Shhh.....," she hissed in a low whisper, "Be quiet! We'll be crowfood if Sandpaw notices us! She'll go tell Sparkstar, and then we'll be in for it!" She glared at me again. "Sorry!" I mouthed at her, then turned back to Sandpaw. Through a gap in the bush we were hiding in, I could see her dragging herself out of the river, her fur slick with water, her whiskers drooping. Beside me, I felt Swiftkit shaking with silent laughter. Sandpaw was Swiftkit's older sister, and they were as different as night and day. Sandpaw was shy and rather timid, though determined to prove herself to the clan. Swiftpaw was reckless and daring. "Hey, watch this!" Swiftpaw whispered. She grabbed a pebble in her mouth, and spat it out at Sandpaw. It hit her squarly on the head, and she leapt with fright, and fell into the river again. Swiftpaw turned to face me, her face lit up with glee, trying to stop herself from bursting out in giggles. I, however, didn't think it was funny anymore when I saw Sandpaw, now shivering slightly and drenched, stumble to shore. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics